Mods Aren't Always Good
by Bonnie-Kun
Summary: Frank, the son of Alex and Steve and the brother of Britney, goes off into the Mod World and finds out that mods aren't always good. On the way, he meets new friends and learns more.
1. JUST DO IT!

**This story will kinda show you what minecraft really is and what it is about... also you need to play minecraft, it is the best.**

* * *

Long ago, in a land made of blocks, was a man named Steve, with his wife Alex. Steve went on wild and creeper-y adventures and always when he came back home he would bring 100 stacks of diamonds for his family. One day, Steve was called by a villager named Villager Farmer to the army to go defeat the Ender Dragon (just saying the name gave them the shivers). Steve accepted the challenge. Finely, the day day had come for him to kill the Ender Dragon. He said goodbye to his wife and his baby children and went into the end portal.

 **1 week later.**

Finely, he came back home... but not alive. The villagers carried him to his grave and buried him.

 **15 years later.**

"Britney," a 15 years old boy said, chasing his twin sister, "give me back my sword."

"Your gonna have to be faster then that, Frank," she said back to him while running, with a wooden sword in her hand.

"Frank, Britney," Alex said to her children, "no running in the house."

"Okay," Frank said, "but can you at least tell Britney to give me back my sword?"

"Britney," Alex said, "give him back his sword."

"Okay," Britney said.

"How about you go make friends with the kids in the village," Alex said.

"Because they won't talk to us," Frank said, all they do is run off."

"That's because your there," Britney said.

The two kids went outside only to see the villagers playing together. Soon night came and all the villagers went inside. "Why did they go inside" you might ask? Let's just say that their not on peaceful. Soon Zombies, Creepers, Spiders, Skeletons, Ender Men and Slimes came out and cornered Frank and Britney. Britney quickly woke up Frank.

"W-what?" he said waking up and seeing blurry Spider because he wasn't wearing his glasses, but when he put them on he screamed because they were both trapped. He looked at Britney painting, stood up and grabbed his sword. He started fighting the monsters, till his sword broke.

"Oh, no," he said as his sword disappeared and stood in front of Britney only to fall on top of her.

"NOOO!" said Alex as she took her diamond sword and killed all the monsters, "Get inside!" Alex pushed her children inside. "What did you think you were doing trying to fight them?"

"Uh... yeah, Frank, gosh," Britney said trying not to get in trouble (and it worked).

"You can you go back upstairs, Britney," Alex said, "I wanna talk to Frank alone." Britney ran upstairs and closed the door to her room.

"You can't just act like your a worrier all the time, Frank," Alex said, "cause if you keep doing that your gonna get killed, or turn into a zombie."

"Let me guess," Frank said sitting down, "I'm grounded for life... again."

"No," Alex said sitting across from him, just don't do that ever again or one day you will die."

Frank walked up to him and Britney's room and closed to door. "(Sigh)," he said falling onto his bed.

"So," Britney said, "grounded for life again?"

"No," Frank said back, "I can't believe she doesn't believe in me. Just because I almost died, I still think I should have respect."

"Just trust mom," Britney said, "she knows what she's doing."

"I don't know, I-I... ," Frank paused to walk up to the window just to look at The Mod World, "I just want to find something else to do with my life. I feel like I'm not able to do anything. Have you ever felt like that?"

"No," Britney said, "because I'm normal. Let's just go to bed."

"Okay," he said.

But that night at 12:47 AM, Frank ran away with mushroom soup, 10 diamonds, a sword and 30 peaces of leather. After he got all the stuff, he ran off into The Mod World.

To be continued...

* * *

 **What will happen to Frank? I don't know yet.**


	2. Think before you act

**Enjoy this chapter, please.**

* * *

"(yawn)," Britney said as she woke up, "Good morning, Frank. (gasp)." Britney saw that Frank wasn't there. "Maybe he just woke up a little early. What am I saying? He has to choice to wake up early."

With hope that her brother was still at home, Britney ran down stairs to see if her mom knew where he was. "Good morning, Britney," Alex said as Britney ran down stairs. "Where's Frank? Did he try do go back to sleep?"

"No," Britney said, "he's not here ether? Mom, have you seen Frank? When I got up he was gone."

"No," Alex said to Britney kinda worried, "I haven't seen him. Where do you think he went?"

"Well," Britney said opening the door to look at the Mod World, "Last night he did say he wanted to go somewhere."

"The Mod World?" Alex said running outside with Britney running behind her. The two girls ran up the tree house they built and saw that he was about to walk right into the Mod World.

"We have to go get him," Britney said.

"No," Alex said watching Frank walk into the Mod World, "he's gone, he's that Mod World's problem now."

"But he could die in there," Britney said.

"He can't leave," Alex said, "once you go in, you can never come back out."

 **(This is another person now, just so you don't confused.)**

"Whoa," Frank said looking at the Mod World gate, "I knew it was big, but not this big. Should I do this? Yes, I have to. if I don't do it now and turn back, I'll never do anything I want to do. Okay... here I go."

Frank knocked on the giant door of the Mod World. "What do you want?" said a man in armor, but no armor Frank had seen, "You want to enter the Mod world, I'm guessing?"

"Well, yeah," Frank said feeling kinda awkward, "I was wondering if you could... um... (clears throat)... open the door?"

"Sure," the man said, "if you answer this riddle. What instrument can you hear, but can't see and can't touch?"

Frank thought to himself _It's a trick, there's no instrument like that. Then again, I don't even know what a instrument is_. "Your voice?"

"Yes," the man said, "you may enter."

The door opened and Frank walked in slowly. When he saw what was in front of him, he saw... well, people with different skin. He saw them touching their... man, what's it called? Oh, yeah... phones and throwing these green paper with a man on it at people who were selling stuff.

"Well," Frank said, "this is nice. Maybe I should go back ho- AHHHHHHH!" Suddenly, the door slammed shut.

"You can't leave," that man said, "once you enter, you can never go back."

"What?" Frank said with his hands messing with his hair, "I don't wanna stay here forever. Let me out!"

"No," the man said, "you can't leave. It's the law."

"Let me out right now," Frank said trying not to cry pounding on the doors with both hands, Let me out! Mom, Britney, help me."

"There's no use trying to call for them," the man said, "The walls make it so the no one can hear you (starts singing) from the outside."

"MOM, BRITNEY, HELP ME!" Frank yelled while crying, "PLEASE! EVEN I GET GROUNDED FOREVER1 IT DOESN'T MATTER1 JUST PLEASE COME HELP ME!"

"You'll never see them again," the man said, "you should have thought about leaving before you left. In the mean time, you should find a place to sleep."

Frank looked at the streets of the Mod World and saw that they were empty. He fell on his knees and cried silently and whispered. "Please... Britney... mom... please come."

* * *

 **Aw, that's sad.**

 **Well, that's that till next chapter.**

 **Remember, GOD made you special, and he loves you very much. Bye!**


	3. Meeting The First Mod Man

**Okay, now hat will he do? Only on e way to find out.  
**

 **Like And Fallow, Bro. It's night time BTW.  
**

* * *

Frank had no choice but to wonder the streets of the Mod World. "How am I gonna survive?", Regy said wiping away tears from crying earlier, "I don't even anyone to help me."

"Wrong," said a voice, "your not alone."

"Whose there?" Frank said pulling out his diamond sword and looking around, "Show yourself."

"All you had to do was ask," the voice said. Suddenly a man appeared from a corner of a ally, "you look kinda lost."

"I'm not lost," Frank said pointing his sword at him, "I just... I don't know how to answer that right now, but I'll have a answer later."

"That's cute," the man said walking up to him slowly.

"Don't come any closer," Frank said not because he was gonna hurt him, but because was scared, "if you do, I'll... I'll hurt you."

The man didn't listen and kept on walking even closer. Frank backed up a little because the man was very tall and scary. He backed up so much that he hit the wall. Frank felt trapped as the man came so close that Frank had to lower his sword. "I'm not going to hurt you," the man said to Frank as he bend down to talk to Frank face to face (haha, Frank's a shorty), "I just want to help you. Fallow me." The man started walking away from Frank.

"No," Frank said with anger, "why would I fallow someone I don't even know? I'm not dumb."

"Keep telling yourself that," the man said knowing that Frank would get mad and charge at him and Frank did. But the man just punch him, knocked Frank out and carried him somewhere.

 **1 hour later.**

Frank finely woke up and saw that his hands were tied up to a big, thick stick and he was hanging off a cliff. "What are you doing?" Frank yelled while trying not to cry, "Are you trying to kill me?"

"Yes," the man said as he picked up a knife.

Frank gasped and just let the tears come out, but didn't cry, "Stop, stop it! Please, stop it now!"

"I knew it," the man said, "I knew you would cry."

"Yeah," Frank said, "because I'm hanging over a cliff!"

"Come here," the man said as the ropes became untied and Frank started to float to the man.

"What's you problem?" Frank said checking his inventory, "Wheres my stuff?"

"Over there," the man said pointing at the chest, "you can go get it."

Frank quickly ran over to the chest and grabbed his things, "What are you doing?"

"I'm gonna help you," the man said reaching out his hand, "I'm David. What's your name?"

"Frank," Frank said shaking David's hand.

"What are you doing here in the Mod World?" David said.

"I've always wanted to come here," Frank answered, "but then when I came here, I found out that you can't go back, and now I don't know what to do."

"That's why you need to think before you act," David said, "you know, if you want to stay with me, I wouldn't mind."

"Are you saying that I can stay with you if I want?" Frank said

"Yeah," David said, "so what do you say?"

"I guess I'll stay with you," Frank said, "but only if you never hang me again. That was mean."

"I won't," David said, "Come on."

The two walked for a long ways for hours till...

To be continued...

* * *

 **Till what? Cliff hanger... hahahahha... do you get it? Cliff hanger? Because he was hanged?**

 **I'm sorry, that was lame. Bye.**


	4. David's House

**So last time, Frank met a guy named David and went with him to see where he lived. Sadly they did not meet in the best way.**

* * *

"How far is your home?" Frank walking slowly because him and David have been walking for hours, "I feel like I can't breath."

"Man up, Kitty," David said as he patted Frank on the head, "we're almost there."

Suddenly, David and Frank saw a tree house. "This is where I live," David said, "Come on."

"How do we get up there?" Frank said as he looked around the tree for a ladder, "There's no ladder."

"Here, drink this," **That last part** David said as he shoved a potion in Frank's mouth, "It's a high jumping potion."

Frank finished the potion and coughed because when David suddenly shoved the potion in his mouth, he didn't even have time to think and he almost choked. David drank a high jumping potion too and jumped into the tree house. Frank did it too, but he almost fell when he tried.

"Welcome to my home," David said welcoming Frank into his tree house, "I hope you like it. I made it myself."

"You made this?" Frank said as he walked into the giant tree house, "It's huge. How did you make it so big?"

"It's called flying," David answered.

"You can fly?" Frank said looking back at the tall man, "How?"

"Your in the Mod World, Kitty," David said, "you can do pretty much anything in to Mod World. Speeking of which, you should probably duck."

"Why?" Frank said kinda confused, " (in sarcastic voice) Is there gonna be some creepy giant about to catch me?"

"Yeah," David said, "look behind you."

When Frank looked behind him, he saw a giant eye looking into the tree house. "What to heck?"

"It's okay, James," David said to the giant, "he's with me."

"Is that the only creepy thing you have?" Frank said.

"Yes," David, said, "Why'd you ask ?"

"It's kinda..." Frank stop not knowing if David would be hurt, "weird."

"I know, right?" David said not taking any damage at all.

 **3 hours later.**

At night, David fell asleep, but Frank just stayed up and looked at the stars because in to Mod World the stars look more real.

"I wonder how Britney and mom are doing," Frank said, "I hope they don't miss me."

* * *

 **That last part though.** **Poor kid. Bye.**


	5. Sign Up For School

**HI.**

 **So we left off with...**

 **never mind, just read the story.**

* * *

"Wake up, Kitty," David said kicking Frank's back to wake him up, "we gotta big day today."

"But mom," Frank said, "I don't wanna be friends with the villagers. All they do is say "Hmm" over and over again. Let me stay in bed."

"I made pumpkin pie," David said trying to sound like Frank's mom, "Big bro is eating all of them."

"1: I don't have brother," Frank said, and 2: I don't like pumpkin pie. It's to... eww."

"You talk to your mother like that?" David said, "Your weird."

"Thanks you," Frank said, "now go away. I'm going back to bed"

"Not in my house, your not," David said picking up Frank and shaking him, "Come on, we got work to do."

"Freddy Jo!" Frank said not knowing what he said, "night bunny inside of a cocoa bin."

"Yep," David said, "your tired. Guess I should leave your here alone while I go on a adventure."

NO," Frank said as he lifted his head up and was suddenly wide awake, *yawn* I'M NOT SLEEPY AND I'LL GO WITH YOU."

"Okay," David said putting Frank down, "here, put these on." David grabbed clothes from a cheats and threw them at Frank.

"What?" Frank said, "What are these for? Why can't I just wear what I'm wearing now?"

"People will know your not from here," David answered, "and I don't wanna be seen with someone like you. Now put these on."

Frank obeyed, went to another room, and got changed into the clothes that David gave him. When he was done, he walked out out and asked David, "So, am I fit to be by your side now?"

"Yeah," David said, Let's go."

The two left the tree house and went to the city. Frank was scared of the city. It wasn't like the little village he lived in. It was big and full of giant buildings. In Frank's village, the only building in the village was his house... and it was only six feet high.

Soon David and Frank stopped at a building that said "High School" above the doors. Wonder what it is. David and Frank walked in the building. In the building was a desk with a man. "May I help you?" said the man.

"Yes," David said, "Kitty here would like to go to this school. Is that okay?"

"Why, yes," the man said, "it would be just fine. Where is he from?"

"Canada," David said, "he's from Canada. His name is Fredrick, but he likes to be called Freddy."

"Okay," the man said, "come back tomorrow and yeah. Oh, here is your books. Science, history, math, writing, PE, and other class's. Bye."

"Thank you, sir," David said.

After that, David and Frank left the building. "What was that about?" Frank asked David.

"Your going to school," David said, "not like battle school, but "school" school."

"NOOOOOOO!" Frank yelled.

* * *

 **Haha, he has to go to school. Wait, why am I making fun of him if do school too. Hey mom, can I not do school ever again?**

 **My Mom: No, it's the law."**

 **Bonnie-Kun: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO- fine.**

 **Wish me luck and enjoy this chapter.**


	6. Teacher David In Da House

**Today is the day Frank will go to school.**

 **I wonder if he'll do alright.**

 **READ MY OTHER STORIES, BRO!**

 **search Bonnie-Kun and boom, free amazing stories.**

* * *

"Good morning, Kitty," David said kicking Frank again to wake him up, "today is the first day of school. You need to get use to this kind of thing."

"Do I have to go to school?" Frank said getting up, "I don't even know what school is, remember?"

"I know," David said, "that's why I'm gonna teach you. Yep, teacher David in the house."

"Great," Frank said, "so what do I need to learn today?"

"First," David said as he climed down the latter, "fallow me."

"Okay," Frank said, "just let me get dressed."

David was already on the ground and Frank was getting changed. When Frank was done, he climed down the latter too and was ready to take orders.

"Okay," David said, "you failed to first test. When a teacher tells you to do something, you don't fight back, you do it."

"This is gonna be harder then I thought," Frank said, "what's test two?"

"Test two," David answered, "is when you listen and remember things you learn. Okay, what did we do on Friday?"

"What's "Friday"?" Frank said.

"Nothing," David said, "and don't shout it out and if you don't know the answer, don't raise your hand."

"This is gonna be hard," Frank said, as he quickly checked his clock, "it's also 6:47."

"We have to go," David said as he started running.

"Hey," Frank said being left behind, "I can't run as fast as you." But Frank started running anyway.

The two started running to school and had to yell when they needed to talk to each other.

"Here we are," David said stopping in front of the building that said school.

"Why are we here again?" Frank said, "I thought we were going to school."

"We are, David said, "and here it is."

Frank looked at the sign that said "High School" on it and said, "That's not how you spell "school", that's how you spell "number palace"."

"Go on in," David said, "I have to go. I'll come back later.

"Okay," Frank said feeling sick to his tummy and walking into the school. But when he opened the doors, he saw to many people in one place at one time. He felt like he was gonna barf and die. "What have I gotten myself into?"

To be continued...

* * *

 **What _did_ you get yourself into.  
**

 **I don't blame him for being scared.**

 **I would feel the same.**

 **But trust me, when I warm up to people,**

 **I can get quite CRAZY.**

 **Anyway, favorite and fallow this story if you like it and add a review.**

 **Check out my other stories too.**

 **Bye.**


	7. So Kawaii

**Please don't barf.**

 **Please don't barf.**

 **What? It could happen.**

* * *

Frank couldn't hold it in anymore. He put his head over a garbage can and (don't say it) barfed. (really?) Quickly he wiped away the barf from his lips and just stood there for a few second.

"Move it, nerd." said a kid behind Frank.

"Oh, sorry," Frank said moving out of the way. Frank saw that the guy who was behind him was wearing a black coat, black jeans, had green hair and was wearing a shirt that said Sword Art Online with two people on it. One was a girl with red hair, and the other was a guy with black hair.

"Don't mind him," said a girl walking in. She had pink hair with cat ears and was wearing a blue mini skirt, a pink, baggy sweater, a black V-neck and brown Ugg boots, "Their just bullies. I've never seen you here before."

"Oh, I'm new here, Frank said as he blushed, ""I'm Frank Craft."

"I'm Kawaii-chan," the girl said, "so what class are you taking?"

"History, math, writing and PE," Frank said, "what about you?"

"Same," Kawaii-chan said, "so we'll see each other." *Bell Rings*, "Oh, let's go to class. Do you know where class is?"

"No," Frank said.

"Don't worry," she said, "I'll show you. Just fallow me."

Kawaii-chan grabbed Franks hand and started running. Frank was trying to keep up but he was just slipping and tripping.

"K-K-Kawaii-chan," Frank said, "slow down. I can't keep up."

"Oh," Kawaii-chan stopped and lat go of Franks hand, "sorry about that. I just hate to be late."

"What happens if your late?" Frank said.

"I get in trouble," Kawaii-chan said.

"Trouble?" Frank said.

"Yeah," Kawaii-chan said, "I get in trouble a lot."

Frank looked at Kawaii-chan. She was cute. She looked like a Anime person. Her eyes glowed like a pink sun. Nothing about her was ugly.

"So..." Frank said, so cute."

"Huh?" Kawaii-chan said.

"I mean," Frank blushed, "this place is so cute." Frank put his hand on the back of his neck and did a fake laugh.

"This school is pretty cute," Kawaii-chan said, "I think they need more pink though. Oh, no, we have to get to class. Come on, Frank."

"Wait," Frank said as Kawaii-chan started running, "I can't run that fast."

* * *

 **HAHA, he's slow. Bye.**


	8. Math Class Is Just The Begining

**Kawaii-chan is so sweet.**

 **It's really clear that Frank**

 **likes her. Let's start reading.**

* * *

Kawaii-chan and Frank were running down the hall. Frank was still trying to keep up Kawaii-chan, but she was going to fast.

"Kawaii-chan," Frank said as they stoped at the class room door, "what class is this?"

"Math," she said, let's go."

The two walked in the room together. Everyone looked at them with a weird face.

"Kawaii-chan," the teach said, "who is this?"

"This is Frank," she said.

"Oh, yes," he said, "I heard about you. Your going to this school now."

"Um... yeah, "Frank said.

"Well," the teacher said, "I can tell you guys know each other very well."

"Huh," Kawaii-chan and Frank said.

The teach looked at their hands. When they looked down at their hands, they saw that they were still hold hands. Frank quickly let go and moved his hand behind his back. But Kawaii-chan just giggled.

"You may take a seat," the teacher said as Kawaii-chan and Frank walked to their own seat away from each other, "Okay everyone. We have a new person in class today. Frank if you want you can tell us a little about yourself."

Frank's skin suddenly became hot. "Um... okay," he said standing back up, "My name is Frank Craft, I'm from Canada, and now I live here."

Frank looked around olny to see the cool kid that pushed him away from the door.

"And what is it like in Canada?" the teacher said.

"It's not really all that great," Frank said not knowing what Canada was, "It's kinda boring sometimes."

"You may sit down," the teacher said, "Now, everyone, get your math books and open them to chapter 7."

Frank listened and grabbed the history book that David got from the man who ran the school.

"What is 200, 700* 3,000?" the teacher said.

A kid raised his hand. "3?"

"No," the teacher .

"1,000,578,097?" another kid said.

"No," the teacher said.

Frank knew the answer and raised his hand.

"Is it...602,100,000?" he said.

"Yes," the teacher said, "Next question.

Frank looked back and saw that Kawaii-chan was behind him. He smiled while she was looking at the teacher. Then he looked back at the teacher with his mind on her.

* * *

 **Ooohh, Frank's in love.**

 **What? It's kinda clear that he does like her.**

 **I think Kawaii-chan likes him too.**

 **But you guys have to wait for the next chapter to find out.**

 **Bye.**


	9. We're Just Friends, Guys

**He's still in school.**

 **How long will he be there?**

 **Please find out.**

* * *

*School bell rings.*

"Time History," Kawaii-chan yelled standing up with everyone else sitting down just looking at her. "Oh, come on, I know you would do it too if being cool was lame, and it is."

"She's right," said a new teacher walking into the class room while the other teacher was walking out, "Anyway, I heard that there is a a new person in class. Frank, I know you've already told us about you and where you from, so I guess we can just get on with the lesson. Everyone get your books out and turn to chapter 9."

Everyone turned to that chapter and was ready to learn.

"So," the teacher said, "pop quiz time. I hope your ready for this, Frank."

The teacher passed out all the papers and right as soon as Frank got his, he looked at the questions and almost laughed because they were so easy to him. He started and right when the teacher said to start, he walked and handed him the paper and walked away quietly giggling.

After everyone was done with the quiz, he asked a small amount of questions and then the bell rang and Kawaii-chan did the same thing again, but this time she didn't say history, she said PE.

"Frank," the teacher said, "come here for a second."

Frank listened and walked over to the teacher.

"I'm very impressed," the teacher said, "I've never had a person in my class that could finish a quiz so fast. I'm very happy that someone in my class is so ready to learn and answer any question I through at them. That's all I wanted to say. You may go now."

"Thank you very much, sir," Frank said. And he walked away from the desk.

"Oh, Frank," the teacher said stopping Frank before he left, "you might want these."

The teacher handed Frank a black shirt with blue at the end of the sleeves and the caller and black shorts with two wight lines on the side. Frank was confused.

"Why do I need these?" Frank asked.

"It's gym time," the teacher said, "just put them and you'll know why. If you want you can use the bathroom right there. It's there so that if I or someone in this class needs to use the rest room, they can just walk over there and not have to run in the halls and displease the other class's"

Frank obeyed and walked over to the bathroom in the class room. It was empty so he could just walk in. When he was in, he laid the clothes and his bag that David gave him on the counter, took his clothes off, put the clothes that the teacher gave him on, grabbed his bag and walked out.

"So," Frank said walking out of the bathroom, "how do I look?"

The teacher looked over.

"Great," the teacher said, "and don't worry about paying me back. If you keep up the good work, I'll just act like those are your normal clothes. Now you better go to class. The gym is the door across from us. Just walk in there. You'll be fine."

Frank left the teacher alone and walked quietly in the gym. But when he closed the door, it made big slam. Everyone gasped and looked over to see what the sound was. Frank's face turned red and hot. Frank took a deep breath and told himself that it'll be okay. Though he was embarrassed, he still acted calm.

"Your him?" said a woman walking up to Frank with a volleyball between her arm, "Well, I guess I have to be nice to you now."

She walked up and went really close to him face. When he backed up, she went closer. He tried getting away from her again, but she just came back. Then he went back and his back his the door and made it fly open. All the kids laughed at Frank as he fell, end first on the ground. But Kawaii-chan ran up to him to help him. He felt pain. He rubbed his back till Kawaii-chan ran up and helped him.

"Stop," the woman said. And the kids stopped laughing. "You," she said to Frank, "drop and give me 20. Do it, do it, do it!"

"Um...," Frank said Kawaii-chan ra back to where she was, "20 what?"

"20 push ups," the woman yelled, "And now you have to do 25. Now, DO IT!"

Frank obeyed, went down on the ground and started doing push ups. But when he got to 24, he fell on his belly. He now felt even more pain. He felt like his ribs broke.

"You will do any thing to earn you place, huh?" the woman said lifting him up, "Well, welcome to the team."

Frank didn't know what she meant by that. He didn't know if that's how she said hi or if that means he's strong (I think it means hi because he's not strong).

"Okay," the woman said, "today we're gonna play some volleyball. Now, find a partner and hit the back to each other."

Kawaii-chan ran up to Frank and said, "Hey, wanna be partners?"

"Sure," Frank said, "I just have two questions. What does she mean by hit and what's volleyball?"

"She'll tell us," she said, "we haven't learned this yet, so she'll tell us what to do and how to do it."

"Go now," the woman said.

"Or not," Kawaii-chan said, but it's okay, I don't really know how to do this ether."

Frank and Kawaii-chan started hitting the ball back and forth. Soon Frank know knew what to do and showed Kawaii-chan. Soon they both were doing really well.

Soon Frank slipped, but Kawaii-chan caught him like when you doing the tango and your partner is a girl and do that almost falling thing (I know, that was really bad explaining). They both looked deep into each others eyes for a moment. Everyone heard Frank slip and looked over at Kawaii-chan and him. Their moment ended and they both saw everyone looking at them. Frank quickly sat up and Kawaii-chan helped him. They both did a awkward chuckle stood there looking at each other again.

"So you guys are close already?" the woman said walking up to them.

"No no no," Kawaii-chan said, "We're just... friends."

"Yeah," Frank said doing a little awkward smile.

"Sure," the woman said, "I bet you are. Okay, class is done."

Frank and Kawaii-chan both looked at each other and giggled.

"Well," Kawaii-chan said, "I'll go take my shower and you can do whatever you need to do. So I guess I'll see you later."

"Yeah," Frank said, "later."

Kawaii-chan walked away into the girls bathroom that was in the gym and got ready to take a shower.

"Hey, Frank," the woman said, "you might wanna go take a shower. Just walk in there. You'll see towels in there. If you walk in a shower, you'll see soup and shampoo. Now hurry up."

"I'm okay," Frank said, "I'll just go to the other class."

"If you say so." the woman said, Oh, and Frank, beware the bullies. They'll do anything to embarrass you. So keep a eye."

Frank nodded his head, walked to the main bathroom and got changed.

Soon, school was done. Frank walked home alone thinking of his knew school.

When he got to David's house, he just laid down on the floor and fell asleep.

* * *

 **Sweet dreams, Frank. We all know who your dreaming of.**

 **I hope you liked this chapter. I know it was longer then my other chapters,**

 **but I just had to much fun writing this chapter. Bye.**


	10. Volleyball Time!

**He's gonna have a lot of fun in this chapter.**

 **Just kidding, he's have no fut at all.**

 **Oh, well, just wait and see.**

* * *

 **The next morning.**

"Morning, Kitty," Frank said waking up Frank, "Better get to school."

"Fine," Frank said as he sat up and got his bag, "I'll get up."

"So," David said, "how is school?"

"It was fine, I guess," Frank said, "I don't know. It's kinda mean."

"So," David said, "I heard you were the smartest kid in school. Nice. Oh, look at the time. You go."

Frank finally got up all the way and headed to school.

When he got there he saw Kawaii-chan running up to him.

"Hi, Frank," she said, "how did you sleep last night?"

"Well," Frank said smiling, "how about you?"

"Very good," Kawaii-chan said.

The two chuckled and walked in together. Their chuckling stop when their hands bumped into each other. Frank quickly lifted his hand up. Kawaii-chan just giggled and Frank.

*Bell rings*

"Oh," Kawaii-chan said, "better get to class. Come on."

The two ran down the hall, Kawaii-chan in front Frank was still being the slow guy in the back.

Soon they got to their class and sat down with Kawaii-chan behind Frank.

"Hi, class," the teacher said walking it.

The teacher today was teaching about angles in math. They are very useful (or that's at least what my mom says). After a teaching and a few questions, class ended and history was the next class.

"Here are your quiz's back," the teacher said while the other teacher was walking out.

When Frank got his back, he saw he got 147%. When that ended, the teacher did questions and teaching and then let the class end. Next was gym. Everyone loved that class, not the girls though. They hated sports.

"Welcome, bagpipes," the gym woman said, "Today it's make you mama's proud time! Let's play some volleyball!"

The teacher split everyone up into teams. The teacher said that Kawaii-chan and another girl were team captains. The teacher flipped a coin to see who goes first.

"Tails," the teacher said, "Kawaii-chan, you pick first."

Kawaii-chan jumped with happiness.

"I pick...," Kawaii-chan looked around to make it look like she wasn't gonna pick favorites, "Frank."

"Nile," said the other girl.

"Regy," Kawaii-chan said.

"Shawn," the other girl said.

"Aphmau-senpai," Kawaii-chan said.

"Fraddy," the other girl said.

"Bonnie-kun," Kawaii-chan said.

"Goldy," the other girl said.

"Jeb," Kawaii-chan said.

"Chika," the other girl said.

"Okay," the teacher said, "Let's play some volleyball!"

To be continued...

* * *

 **I bet you know the people I was talking about.**

 **If you don't, read my other story's then you'll know.**

 **Bye.**


	11. Come Back, Frank

**Sorry it's been six months since I updated.**

* * *

Let's play some volleyball," said the teacher.

And the game begun.

* * *

Mean while, in the non-mod world, Britney was grabbing things from her house and putting them in her inventory.

"What are you doing, Britney?" said her mom or Alex, "Your not running away too are you?"

"I have to go get Frank back," Britney said, "I want him to come back with me. He can't stay there forever. Someone might know him from here and they might attack him. We can't take that chance."

"Good," Alex said.

"What?" Britney said.

"Your brother needs you," Alex said, "Please bring him back. Find a way."

"I will," Britney said giving her mom a hug and leaving the house.

Britney ran to the gate where the Mod World was. She sighed when she was at the front of the gate. She knocked.

"What do you want... (singing) from the outside?" said the guard at the gate.

"I'm here for my brother Frank Craft," Britney said, "and you're voice sucks."

"I don't care," said the guard still singing, "I love it."

"Okay," Britney said, "look, do you know Frank or not?"

"Yep," the guard said not singing anymore, "he's over at the school."

"What's that?" Britney said.

"Come in and you'll see," the guard said.

"But I'll be stuck there forever," Britney said, "What if I pay you a few diamonds? Then can I just run in there, get my brother and then come back with him?"

"Sure," the guard said, "but it will cost a lot."

"I have one stack," Britney said, "I'll give you half."

"Deal," that guard opened the gate and let Britney in.

Britney walked into the Mod World and saw... empty streets.

"Where's the school?" Britney said.

"Over there and to you're left," the guard said as Britney ran off.

Britney ran to the school. She opened the door and ran inside with her sword at hand. She saw no one. She walked around the school, but kept her guard. She looked into the rooms and saw some people, but no Frank. She then ran to the gym and saw Frank there. He was sitting on a bench and drinking some water.

"Frank!" Britney said busting threw the door.

"Britney?" Frank said standing up, "What are you doing here?"

"I should ask the same about you," Britney, Come on. We're going back."

Britney grabbed his wrist and started to walk.

"No," Frank said ripping his hand away from hers, "I'm not going back."

"But I came all this way to get you," Britney said looking back, "Your coming back with me now."

"No," Frank said, "You can go back yourself. I was meant to stay here. Here, I have people that care about me and you can actually tell whose who. It's the first time I've had friends, Britney. I'm sorry, but I'll pass."

"Frank," Britney said, "what happened to you? You always were obeying and nice. Now your... different. Why?"

"I told you," Frank said, "I have people who care about me now. Please don't make me go back."

"Frank," Britney said with her voice braking, "I came all this way to come get you before you would get hurt. You know what happens when a person from the non-Mod World comes here? They die. Their body can't handle this air. Frank, you've been here for two days. If you stay here one more... you'll die. Please, come back. You have to. Please."

"I'm not scared of dying, Britney," Frank said, "If I die, I just come back where I started. I come back into the house with mom and then I come back here to die again. You can't stop me. I'm staying here. Sorry."

"No," Kawaii-chan said, "Here, in this world, you die and never come back. You don't start from the beginning and you can't come back to die. Frank, you have to go. I'm sorry."

"See?" Britney said, "Even cat girl agrees with me. Come on. We're going now."

"Ugh," Frank said, "No. I rather die here knowing that someone will be sad for me then having to die there where villagers walk over my dead body until I say restart. I'm not leaving."

"Frank," said a voice of someone, "go."

Frank looked behind him and saw David. David was right behind him.

"You have to go now," David said, "There's five more minutes till the sun set. That's when you die. Please go."

"I'm not leaving," Frank said.

"Then you'll die seeing this place be destroyed," David said, "I work with the MWS. The Mod World Security. They said that this place will be destroyed by fire from the Enderdragon. If you don't leave, you will watch everyone die before you. Please, leave."

"In that case," Frank said, "I'm still not going. I want to stay with you guys."

"You can't," David said becoming angry, "I will not let you stay only to see you die and never come back. Leave and then you'll live."

"Frank," Kawaii-chan said walking up to him and hugging him, "I don't want the last thing you see to be us die in a fire. Please leave. Do it for me."

Frank could feel something wet dip on his shoulder. He then heard Kawaii-chan cry. He hugged as tight as he could.

"I'm not leaving you, Kawaii-chan," Frank said petting her head, "I want the last thing I do be with you."

"I love you, Frank," Kawaii-chan said letting go of Frank and opening a bottle with a potion, "that's why I want you to live."

Kawaii-chan threw the bottle at Frank and Britney and the two ended up in front of the gate. They saw something unbelievable. It was the Enderdragon shooting fire from his mouth and making houses catch on fire. Frank began to run to the gate, but Britney held him back. He struggled to get out, but when he did, it was to late. Frank saw the gate burn into flames. He was pushed back by the presser from the explosion. He sat there on the ground watching the gate burn. He couldn't feel any heat. He could only feel tears falling down his face. He wanted to go back into the Mod World to save Kawaii-chan, but he knew that he was to late. He stood up and felt something in his pocket. He reached into it and saw a magic orb. He saw a tag on it that said "Brake me". He did so and a light came up. He suddenly grew cat ears and a tail. He then saw a piece of paper on the grass. He picked it up and saw a picture of the volleyball team he was on. He giggled at the little paper and tried to stick it in his pocket, but he didn't have any anymore. He walked home with Britney and lived his life as a normal MineCraft person. His mom couldn't even believe that he had a cat tail now and cat ears. But she learned to get over it. Frank then went back to his normal life and lived happily ever after.

* * *

 **And just like that, the story is done. I know it was a short one, but I couldn't think of what should happen nest.  
**

 **Bye!**


End file.
